


Tough Love

by NidoranDuran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Renegade Commander Shepard, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara isn't sure if she's ready to move forward with her relationship with Morgana Shepard, but the commander knows precisely how to help her along. Dubcon-ey. Commission for eroknight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

“I love you, Morgana.”

The words were exactly what Shepard wanted to hear from Liara, the rough-and-tumble earthborn Spectre sitting beside her on the Asari's bed with a wicked grin on her face. She'd waited a long time to hear the blue-skinned alien's confession of love, but her overtures and clear advances had clearly paid off, and she was about to finally take what she'd long since decided was hers, right there on her bed.

"But I need time to think about moving forward with you."

And then everything came crashing down.

"Excuse me?" Morgana asked, confrontational and aggressive. Her eyes flickered with red fury, her face rather intimidating with her strong eyes and prominent features, accentuated by the scars she bore proudly as the result of her craft and her fury. She was proud of every last one, and even with the easy availability of ways to remove them, didn't consider anything. They made her fearful, helped strike fear into the hearts of her enemies and added to her legend as a brutal enforcer who shot first, asked her questions, then continued shooting. As if she needed to look any more intimidating, with her formidable height and bulky, muscular build. She was many things, but gentle or nice were certainly not among them, and what she was hearing wasn't exactly something she would abide by.

"I truly adore you, I do; but it's a big step to take with you, and I want to make sure we're both ready when we do," continued Liara, hoping against hope this would be alright. "This won't be a problem, will it?" She smiled to the beautiful homan, whom she loved deeply for all of her darker aspects; perhaps she could draw something lighter from them, given half a chance.

Morgana could have answered many ways, but it was the most direct answer that she chose. She grabbed Liara's head and pulled her into a possessive, hungry kiss edged with anger. Liara's need for "time" wasn't good enough for Shepard, and she let it be known in her kiss, vicious and forceful, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth and declaring it all hers. Because it was. Liara was hers, even if she hadn't yet accepted it. Liara was surprised, but did nothing to fight the human, whom physically she stood little chance of overpowering, surrendering to her kiss. Her other hand reached for the Asari's breasts, grabbing firmly at one of them through her clothes, and already limp and allowing herself to be kissed, she squirmed a moaned al ittle into her kiss. It was a little more surprising and, quite honestly, terrifying, than she expected her first kiss with the commander to be, but there it was, and she couldn't say it wasn't decidedly her.

"I've waited long enough for you," she snarled, pulling away from the kiss, but keeping the dominant hold on her head. "It's now or never, Liara. If you want me, we're doing this tonight, or you're never getting a second chance." As if "gently encouraging" her choice, she pushed Liara down to her knees in front of the bed, where the Asari came face-to-face with a massive bulge in the redhead's pants that made her eyes widen in utter surprise. "Your choice; if you love me, then you're going to close the deal tonight, and give up your virginity to me right here." She bit her lip as she looked down at Liara, meek and confused, on her knees between her legs. It was where she belonged, as she would soon learn.

"Morgana," she said pleadingly, a little concerned by the sudden outburst, but her eyes couldn't help but move to the human's other hand as it grabbed the band of her paints and pulled them down, revealing quite openly a throbbing, completely rigid cock, massive by all factors of human genitalia, oozing precum steadily onto the carpet of her quarters. "We can go slower with this, can't we? If you love me, won't you love me in a few months' time, when all of this chaos has passed and-"

Having had enough of her talking, Morgana took the rough way out, as she was wont to do. One hard thrust, shoving four inches of cock into her open mouth and cutting her off. She let it linger there, leaving Liara the chance to savour and get used to the taste of her pre and the feeling of hot, throbbing cock in her mouth. If they were going to be lovers it would become a commonplace sensation that she had best get used to while she still had the excuse of inexperience. "No, we're not going slower. If you love me," she turned Liara's words and affections around on her carelessly, "Then you're going to clean my cock in preparation for getting deflowered by it, and I'm not going to hear any more complaints about needing space or time. I'm out of patience."

With her peace said and Liara having had 'enough' of a sample, Morgana withdrew by pulling Liara's head up off of her cock roughly, letting her gasp for air and shudder on her knees in front of her. Liara had been taken off guard by everything, and as she looked up at Shepard, her jaw quivered. She never thought this darker side of Shepard would come out like this, not with her or when they were in love. Were they truly, with her acting like this? Still, she cherished the spectre above all else, and if this was the cost of her love... Reluctantly, Liara shut her eyes too tight and opened her mouth wide once more, relenting to the demands made in the name of her love for Morgana. If this was truly what her love wanted, she would give it to her.

“I thought so,” the human remarked cockily, holding more firmly to Liara's head, tilting it back a little as her ass lifted up off of the bed and she drove herself into her mouth, this time with the invitation to do so, which meant she had little intention of stopping. There was no temptation to impart, no ultimatums to make. She was going to fuck Liara's face secure in the knowledge the Asari had willingly surrendered herself to her whether she was ready to or not. Liara loved her, and it was a love she returned in her own twisted way.

Her cock eased its way past her lips, this time not stopping until it was all rather firmly buried, until Liara's nose was rubbing into a patch of neatly trimmed red pubic hair and her gripping, panicked throat seized her cock hard. She hadn't expected Morgana to push in so deep, and that made Liara's eyes open wide in surprise and shock as she watched the redhead stand up off of the bed, the first sign that this was going to be intense and far beyond what she expected from her first time. Not that she should have expected anything less from the aggressive spectre, whom she'd seen more than a few times getting rather handsy with some Asari "entertainers".

The first thrust was powerful, Morgana pulling her hips back and slamming her cock back into her mouth hard, her grip tightening on Liara's head. There wasn't going to be anything soft about what she was doing to do Liara, treating her like any Asari she'd been with before whether she could take it or not. She was a smart girl; she'd learn quickly. The second was just as hard and a little faster, and by the third she gagged for the first time, but it promised to be very far from the last. It was such a sweet sound, sending a loving shiver up Shepard's spine as she claimed her innocence for herself. The first time of a beautiful, virginal woman who was going to be defiled in ways she couldn't possibly have imagined.

Once had was sure Liara was "ready" for her, notthat she took too much care to ensuring that, she started to pick up the pace. Her mouth was hot and slick, just begging to be thrust into, and she couldn't deny such lurid pleas, rocking her hips with increasing speed forward, pulling out of the back of her throat and leaving herself only halfway buried into her mouth before slamming forward again. "I could just fuck your mouth right here, so be glad I'm taking it slow," she snarled, gripping Liara's head harder with both hands, keeping it in place and steady.

Liara didn't know where to put her hands, but they eventually settled onto Shepard's thighs, trying to brace herself a little as the quicker and quicker thrusts took their toll on her. Her eyes looked up in a mixture of pleading, fear, and submissive reverence. Even if it unsettled her, she had to admit, the ferocious amazon standing before her was something to behold. So strong and fierce, a great warrior who, for all she sought to dominate the Asari, seemed so lovely, so powerful, that she couldn't help but submit to her. The terror in her eyes turned to acceptance, and then into begging, her fingers squeezing the muscular thighs she held onto and pleading with her actions for her to go harder.

"Well that didn't take long," Morgana snickered and gave the scientist what she wanted. She fucked her face relentlessly, hips working as hard as they could to plunge her throbbing, monstrous cock deep down her gullet with every thrust to the sweet, sloppy gagging noises she made, the lovely 'glurk glurk glurk glurk' that said she was struggling to take it all, but more than devoted to pleasuring her. Liara was a real trooper, and she was rewarded for it with a two-handed grip holding onto the sides of her head and starting to move it in turn, rocking her back and forth to meet the thrusts, getting a little more mileage out of her vicious oral assault.

Unable to swallow or spit, and with the taste of pre and cock dominating her mouth, urging her biologically toward salivating with increasing heaviness, Liara's mouth became incredibly wet, slimy saliva and pre mixing together to make her cock slick. Strands clung to her length as it pulled back, getting Liara's entire lower face covered in spittle as more dripped out of her over-capacity mouth, drooling down onto her top and all over herself, becoming a sloppy mess as she was ravaged without much concern for herself. Still gagging and choking, drooling as she was thrown into the fire and taught how to take it.

Her eyes drifted up to lock with Morgana's. She was spent, a little short of air from the relentless hammering of her throat, which bulged visibly each time it slammed all the way in. It was vicious and cruel, but she took it all without complaint or struggle, because she loved Morgana for what she was. In many ways, this was an honest way for them to consummate their love; it was important to her that she keep positive about the matter as she was orally ravaged, eyes growing heavy under the pressure of it all.

Fortunately, Shepard couldn't resist the heat of her mouth any longer, and there seemed little reason to hold back her orgasm, to delay what she wanted so much. This was only the appetizer, and she was too hungry to deny herself the main course. Pulling Liara's head back, she brought her lips to the very edge of her head so that with the final throb of her cock, she pumped every last drop of cum right into her mouth, letting her taste the heavy, salty seed rather than wasting it all down her throat. She came and came, filling her mouth up until it leaked out the corners of her mouth and she couldn't swallow fast enough, at which point she withdrew and let the rest splatter across her face, marking her beautiful features in thick ropes of pungent white semen, the capstone to her stealing of Liara's innocence. The grunted, "Good girl," was the final nail in the coffin.

As she drooled cum all over herself, Liara gasped for air, no longer having to steal bits of it between thrusts, heavy and deep breaths interrupted by coughs as she tried to swallow more cum than she could handle and paid for her over-ambitiousness. She was given a moment's reprieve to gather herself, almost merciful and kind, save for the slimy cock rubbing along her face, smearing the cum just damn near everywhere, leaving her debased and a little unsettled by the fact that Morgana's erection didn't seem to lessen at all after that powerful orgasm.

But Morgana only had so much patience, and once Liara's breathing was steady, she grabbed her, tossing her gracelessly onto the bed. But Liara expected as much this time, knew her appetites and her general demeanour. She had to admit, a growing part of her was adoring this roughness, this intense physicality. It wasn't how she would have ever imagined her first time, but as her breathing returned, she realized she was more than a little turned on by what was going on, her pussy soaked and very, very ready. This was hotter than she could have ever dreamed.

Shepard was quick to jump onto the bed, grabbing at her pants and pulling them off so hard that in the process of removing them, they were torn right down the middle of the rear, discarded carelessly. She paid no apology or even acknowledgement of the damage she'd left, grabbing Liara's legs and pulling them up as she positioned herself between them and slammed forward. "You're mine," she snarled as her cock sank into her virgin pussy with one single thrust, this time giving her no preparation, no patience, just hammering her relentlessly, ignoring the cries of shock and mild pain Liara let loose from the large penetration she'd not been eased into in the slightest. 

Each powerful thrust shook her body hard, made her breasts heave as they lay contained tightly within her top, but not for long. Shepard's hands went there next, her immense strength letting her easily tear the shirt open with a hole much wider than her breasts needed, letting them bounce heavily with every slam into her. One hand wrapped around her leg for leverage, holding possessively to her hip, as the other began to knead one of her breasts, a strong and forceful grip as she pinched at her nipple and pressed her fingertips firmly into the plump and soft flesh of it.

The tight, hot, soaked pussy that clenched needily around Morgana's cock felt even better than her mouth, a faltering and intense grip that sent shivers up the human's spine as she ravaged the Asari before her. "Say you're mine," she demanded, aggressive and furious. This wasn't even her roughest, but she had to save a few surprises for later, didn't she? This was more than enough to sate her thirst for the moment, and once Liara was broken in and thoroughly deflowered, the real fun would begin, but she had all the time in the world to enjoy her new lover. "I want you to scream it for me, or I'm going to pull out and fuck your mouth all night, leave you with nothing."

As the pain of being torn open by Morgana's cock faded, Liara was left wanting more, moaning and crying out like a wanton whore in desperate approval of the pleasure running through her, making the threat potent. She didn't have to think hard about the decision, screaming as her back arched off the bed, "I'm yours! Mind, body, and soul, I belong to you Morgana! Please, I love you, don't deny me this, I will do anything for you!" Sweet, innocent, wide-eyed Liara T'Soni, an awkward scientist fumbling her way through her first romance, was left screaming ragged pleas for more a she lay in torn clothes, getting ravaged by girlcock and absolutely okay with every last part of it. It was such a sweet corruption to witness, sights and sounds Morgana couldn't help but soak in as much as she could.

"I think I'll have to put that to the test," Shepard snickered, squeezing her thigh harder as her thrusts hit their feverish peak, hammering Liara as fast as she could. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and of heavy moans filled the room, occasional cries of "yes" and "I love you" from Liara adding sentiment to something so lewd and sloppy. This was love for them now, something twisted and rough, but still love, and Liara would take it. The way Shepard eyed her may have been predatory, but she could see past that, and maybe in time she could weather some of the gruff exterior down and find something softer within.

Liara's orgasm tore through her like burning flame, completely out of nowhere and making her scream louder than ever as her eyes rolled back and her body surged with intensity. Raw biotic power cast a blue aura around her as she lost her grip on her powers for a moment, slipping in her fine control, which only sent her body into tingles as every nerve lit up. Her clenching heat around Shepard's cock grew tighter, trying to milk her of whatever cum she had left in a desperate biological need ot be mated that she certainly didn't fight. She twisted and danced aflame for Shepard in the most powerful release of her life.

Biting her lip, Morgana soon followed, unable to resist that tightness. She grunted, sensation surging up her spine as she filled Liara with more cum, proving that she still had plenty left in the tank as she capped off their sloppy and rough first time by pumping her full of sed. Her aching, throbbing dick shuddered as she let it all out, moaning and smiling contently. Now this was love. The pure, physical expression of desire, the sensation that overwhelmed any sappy, mushy cuddling and the feelings they induced. This was pure and true, and she already knew before it was over that she wasn't done yet.

"I love you," she said, the lusty edge not entirely undercutting the genuine affection behind it. Even if it was affection in her own twisted manner.

"I love you too."  
***  
In the far reaches of the medical bay, Liara tended to her work, keeping productive during the "day" hours. Even though she'd earned the trust of her crewmates at long last, she still kept devoted and eager about her work, not wanting to slack off, especially now that there were rumblings of her relationship with the commander becoming far from platonic. Accusations of coasting or sleeping her way into a position were not things the scientist could abide by, and so she worked even harder to prove herself a capable crewmate.

Although Morgana's visits didn't help matters either.

The spectre came up behind her Asari lover, pressing her groin against her ass and wrapping her arms around her upper torso, stealing a squeeze of her breast as she checked up on her. "Let me see it," she said excitedly, having had too many duties to attend to during their time on the Citadel to enjoy the liesure time the rest of the crew had, but she'd made a request to Liara, a gift she swore was for both of them, and she was antsy to see it now that all her duties had been finished. "And maybe if I like it enough, I'll fuck you on the desk."

Biting her lip, Liara couldn't possibly have denied a request like that. She'd been dragged low, down to the rough-and-tumble human's level, and so long as the door was shut she wouldn't say "no". In fact, she even ground her soft ass back into her girlfriend's crotch teasingly before pulling away. "Fine, but you have to let go first."

Shepard abided, letting go of her lover and taking a few steps back, though not before giving a playful slap to her rear. Finally free from her grasp, Liara bent forward a little over her desk and slid her pants down until her ass was fully exposed. Sitting on one of soft blue cheeks was a holographic tattoo of Morgana's own design, a skull-emblazoned shield behind a large red 'M'. It officially marked her as Morgana's; whether as her property, her pet, or her lover depended on what time of day and who you asked. "I hope you like it," she said, looking over her shoulder with a smile, and the appreciative eyes looking at the tattoo emboldened her. She stuck her ass out more proudly, bending further over and giving a little wiggle to her hips. "Especially since now that you've mentioned it, I could use a little break. This work is killing me/"

Morgana stepped forward eagerly, giving another, harder sleep onto her untattooed cheek. "It's not much of a break if you play harder than you work."


End file.
